This training program, entitled "Pathophysiology and Rehabilitation of Neural Dysfunction" seeks to train four predoctoral and three postdoctoral researchers each year in basic science and engineering methods relevant to the understanding of neurologic impairment and disability. The proposal is motivated by the continuing need to train skilled rehabilitation researchers, capable of addressing the full range of problems confronted by rehabilitation clinicians managing neurologic illness. The PIs also plan to train potential research mentors for the future, since this will propagate our knowledge, and help sustain the field of rehabilitation. Because the numbers of trained researchers in the field of rehabilitation research is still quite modest, the approach will be to seek appropriate mentoring expertise in many different sources, including other departments in the medical school, and elsewhere in the university. Given the range of skills and expertise in the faculty, they will emphasize recruitment of engineers, neuroscientist, and post-residency physiatrist, drawn from a diverse population of potential trainees, including women, minorities, and disabled students. These predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will serve as training grant fellows for a minimum of 2 years, in which time they will be exposed to a broad array of didactic training, research laboratory experiences, and training in ethics of research. Fellows will also participate in laboratory meetings, journal clubs, clinical grand rounds, and research colloquia. Fellows will also be required to write a grant proposal seeking extramural support from the NIH, or from another agency. This opportunity is provided both to teach fellows valuable grant writing skills, and also to allow the program to grow by releasing new slots for use by other fellows. Finally, the PIs also plan to attract potential researchers into the field by offering short-term training opportunities to medical students and engineering undergraduates, with particular emphasis on the recruitment of disabled and Minority students.